A new Path
by kdncr124
Summary: Bonnie a high School graduate has everything she ever wanted until a little voice changes everything. Bonnie is set on a new path but will it break her?
1. Preface

All Bonnie was trying to do was figure out what her next step would be when he walked into her life.

Preface: Bonnie had just graduated high school and planning to go to Pennsylvania State University. She had gotten accepted to her dream school, the only place that was felt she had a chance to change. Bonnie wasn't as popular as Elena Gilbert in school she was the most hated person in high school now. She had her friends but they never seemed to stay around long enough to get to know each other. She would go out and see movies and go to sleep overs but she never felt they were actually friends. Meredith had been her friend but she was leaving her. Bonnie decided to manage more time on homework than caring about friends or even boyfriends for that matter.


	2. Graduation

All Bonnie was trying to do was figure out what her next step would be when he walked into her life. Bonnie had just graduated high school and planning to go to Pennsylvania State University. She had gotten accepted to her dream school, the only place that was felt she had a chance to change. Bonnie wasn't as popular as Elena Gilbert in school she was the most hated person in high school now. She had her friends but they never seemed to stay around long enough to get to know each other. She would go out and see movies and go to sleep overs but she never felt they were actually friends. Meredith had been her friend but she was leaving her. Bonnie decided to manage more time on homework than caring about friends or even boyfriends for that matter.

Chapter 1 Fairwell

As Bonnie finished saying good bye to her favorite teachers who had really been the people she looked up to and really cared if she did well in her life. Saying good bye to Mr. Nelson, Ms. Ryan and Mr. Gibson would be the hardest thing she ever thought possible. She went to find her family in a sea of red gowns. She looked at her phone to try to call her mom and realized she we very color coordinated red gown, red phone, red hair and red toenails. The only things that weren't red were her pale white skin and her white shoes. Bonnie stopped when she heard her name realizing it was Meredith.

"Hey Meredith" Bonnie said when she had noticed Meredith was crying not only because Meredith was going to the west coast but because of something else.

"What's wrong Meredith, are you ok, are you hurt?" Bonnie asked in a panic tone.

"No I am fine Bonnie its just… I don't want to leave you here alone with weird things happening to you, I am worried. Meredith said while smearing her make up.

"I will be alright Stefan is here looking out for me and Matt is here well for a bit."

I know Bonnie it just it's not going to be the same I'll miss you so much tomorrow is going to be a sad but you will come see me before I leave right?" Bonnie agreed as she walked away now to find the parentals. Bonnie had never smiled for so long in her life she thought. It was a hot day and all she wanted to do was take off that hot gown. She walked to her car to go to her graduation party that her parents were throwing her. She had never really had a party with friends coming. She was ecstatic and the party was all about her which was even better. As Bonnie dug in her red hand bag for her keys she heard her name from behind but no one was there when she turned around. She unlocked her door and got in.

"Great my car is dead and today was going so well" Bonnie said to herself.

"Bonnie" a voice said

"Hello? Who's there did you break y car because that's not very nice" Bonnie responded

"I don't have much time but you can't go to Penn State do you understand?" the voice said

"What? Why? I hate these powers there's never a caller id when you people call "

"B-O-N-N-I-E" the light whisper voice said before vanishing

"Great that's exactly what I need now my mom and dad are waiting for me and strange voices are telling me what to do geeze time to put on a party face I guess but I don't really feel like partying anymore." Bonnie said while turning the key to start the car. The car finally came to life and she drove to her graduation party with her fake smile ready to walk into the door.


	3. PARTY?

Party

As Bonnie walked to her blue house which had her big family and strangers filled in it made her stomach fill with butterflies. Bonnie never turned the golden knob and was surprised to see only her mom standing in the living room.

"Mom where is everyone?" Bonnie asked not quite sure what to do

"Honey, I thought it would be better to giver everyone time to change and then come over here plus this house is a mess. "Bonnie's irritated mother said

Bonnie was suppose to clean the house all week but reading about her powers were so much more interesting. This always happened and she new all she needed were a few plastic bags and then put in them in her parents room. So Bonnie did just that and she had to change into something more comfy. Bonnie ran into her room and came in her favorite little white dress that her mother had bought her for her 17th birthday it made her hazel eyes look beautiful. As Bonnie heard the door bell she knew this was going to be fun.

"Hello Come in "Bonnie said smiling at the 20 people waiting to come inside for the party. Finally Bonnie was allowed to walk and talk to all the guests but first she had to get some of her mom's famous fruit punch that turned her mouth red. Everything was going so well but Bonnie forgot about her friend Elena. Elena had died in a car crash and she was supposed to be here with her. Bonnie looked around at all of the guests and decided she didn't want to be there anymore. So Bonnie walked to her room and decided to sit there listening to her ipod watching the stars. The guests would leave soon and she had better start on the Thank You notes. She got her pen and started on them the first one wrote "Thank you for the money it will help me get to Penn State and I am so happy you could make it to my graduation party. I hope to see you when I come home on holidays. Thank you again ~Bonnie." Wow! Bonnie thought to herself this is going to take forever.

"Yes it will maybe I can help" a voice said startling Bonnie. Bonnie turned around to see who it was and her mind screamed to run.

"Why hello Damon what are doing in my room?"

"I was trying to find the bathroom when I heard your thoughts." Damon said giving his cocky smile.

"That's a lie Damon, why would you need to know where the bathroom is anyway, to look at yourself some more? Wait, who invited you to my party anyway?" Bonnie asked very suspiciously.

"You know Bonnie you shouldn't be so rude to me or I might get angry and you don't want to see me angry."

"You know what Damon I am not scared of you or your threats! You should just go no one invited you and that's rude also."

"I will go then if you wish my perish songbird I will be back though."

"Damon wait!" Bonnie said

"Yes?"

"LEAVE MY GUESTS ALONE! Every person here should leave with as much blood as they came with .You got it? Or so help me!"

Suddenly Damon had changed into a crow and out her window when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" said Bonnie cursing at herself for what she had just said ,what if it was a vampire or worse her mother.


	4. Knight

Suddenly Damon had changed into a crow and out her window when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" said Bonnie cursing at herself for what she had just said, what if it was a vampire or worse her mother.

"Come in" Bonnie said again getting up to open the door. Suddenly everything was black as Bonnie started to blink she saw the light and a face. Bonnie had gotten hit with the door so hard she was knocked out for a few seconds.

"Taylor?" Bonnie said confused "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Bonnie I was looking for the bathroom and the door was sticking. I heard your voice and thought I would say hello." Taylor said in a panic tone which was scaring Bonnie

"Taylor it's alright I'll be ok its kind of funny actually I think next time I should put a bathroom sign on the door." Bonnie said with a smile

Taylor had been her first crush his blond hair and strong muscles made her swoon each time. He was her knight in shining armor ever since he played soccer with her in the 6th grade. They hadn't talked much since 9th grade because he had a crush on Elena and Meredith and Caroline, well pretty much everyone except her. He had been as single as she had their entire high school career.

Bonnie stood up as Taylor helped and went to look in the mirror ,her nose was starting to bleed ,when she heard a thump on the floor,.

Taylor are you alright? Taylor wake up Taylor! She yelled for help. He had fainted from the blood. But something else was wrong her powers told her.

Suddenly a crow who had been watching from the closest tree flew in.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" Damon asked then he looked down and just laughed "Red I always knew you would kill a man someday. What did the poor sucker do?

"Damon, he isn't dead! He has fainted and he won't wake up call the ambulance. Damon please do something don't just stand there." Bonnie said "If your not going to do anything then leave or I won't just kill a man someday I will kill the living dead too!" Bonnie really didn't have any patience right now to deal with Damon's games her true love was lying unconscious.

"Taylor please wake up" Bonnie said as she began to cry

Suddenly Damon had Taylor in his arms put him on the bed and suddenly Taylor woke up. Damon had hid in the shadows of Bonnie's room when Taylor had spoke those evil words.

"Taylor I am so happy you are OK I was so scared." Bonnie walked closer to him

"Get away from me, you did this to me I always new you were weird" He said

"But I just saved you, Taylor please listen to me you fainted because of the blood." Bonnie said with tears falling down

"Bonnie stay away from me, luckily I am going across half the US for college so you can't hurt me."

"But … I love you Taylor I always have, Please you never gave me a chance."

"Bonnie, give YOU a chance? I would give a DOG a chance before you"

That was it, Bonnie had it with him saving him and then not being grateful for it. She should have actually killed him for all she cared. So took off her flip flop and started hitting him with it. She wasn't a bad witch so she couldn't put a spell on him or anything but good ole flips flops had him running off of her bed. Once Taylor had ran out of her room she decided it was time to call it a night. She went to her bathroom and changed into her pj pants and her favorite t-shirt that said "Witches-R-Us." These days she changed in her bathroom because her powers sensed everything. If a grasshopper was close enough to watch she sensed it which got very annoying, so Bonnie always changed in the bathroom.

Bonnie walked to the center of her floor picked up her ipod and decided she would go to bed early so she turned off her light and ran to her bed. She sort of hated the dark because she always had dreams or premonitions that never made sense. Finally she was snug in her bed nothing could hurt her, she was safe. Everyone had gone home and her mom was cleaning up. She felt bad because she hadn't really seen her mom all day but she was exhausted from everything that had happened. As she closed her eyes a voice said her name. Bonnie knew it was coming but didn't know she would fall asleep so fast.

"Don't go to Penn state" voice said over and over.

As Bonnie woke up she screamed because in her mirror she had just seen a ghost or something. Bonnie was to scared to flick on the light but she knew it was getting cooler outside so she got up and shut her window so nothing could get in and nothing out.

Bonnie finally got her breathing steady again as she covered herself up again. Suddenly she had dropped her ipod on the floor so she went to the end of the bed .As she reached toward the floor something grabbed her arm and took her under the bed. She had never been under her bed before but whatever had her wasn't letting go. It was like she was being crushed by two concrete walls. No matter how much she pushed it didn't budge. Suddenly there was a knife in mattress a few inches from her head.

Had I even heard the door open? Bonnie thought to herself not moving an inch.

A million things went through Bonnie's mind but what about her parents are they OK? She had to go see so she started wiggling to get out of this death grip avoiding the knife that had been moved near her pillow. She thought maybe screaming would work so she started to scream when a hand whipped over her mouth. Bonnie hadn't realized the person or thing that had killed the mattress might still be in her room she began to cry. Suddenly an arm reached through the mattress grabbing Bonnie's hair and pulling up. The wall was tighter around her and Bonnie had heard an animal growl followed by a chomp. DAMON she said in a whisper. Bonnie had to help some how whatever was out there was after her not Damon. Bonnie had grabbed the mattress killer's ankle when a knife was flung in the place of her hand. Damon had pulled her hand just in time so Bonnie still had all 10 fingers.

A door was slammed suddenly when Bonnie realized that it was all over for now. But couldn't make herself get out from under the bed she was still scared.

After a few minutes Bonnie was flung over the bed into Damon's arms once more. Damon put Bonnie down and she wound up on the floor. Bonnie's legs were weak and unresponsive. Bonnie went emotionally crazy when in Bonnie's mind this wasn't anything compared to what she had be through. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt and Meredith had fought something much worse Katherine. She looked up to see an angel's face but only saw an angry angel instead,

"What were you thinking Bonnie?" Damon said sternly

"Damon you saved me!" Bonnie said childlike which made Bonnie giggle a little

"Bonnie this isn't funny you could have been killed." Damon said with death in his eyes

"Damon lighten up I didn't get hurt but I do feel funny." Bonnie said a little light headed and swaying side to side.

Damon knew exactly what was happening this is what happened to humans when traumatic things happened to them. Bonnie's adrenaline was running way to fast and if he didn't calm her down soon she would faint. What good would she be if she was unconscious, he wouldn't get his reward for saving her.

Damon stalked Bonnie as he walked closer to her listening to each heart beat,which thumped faster than normal, before taking Bonnie's face in his hands and holding her. Bonnie didn't know why he was doing this to her but didn't object he did save her. As Damon stroked her hair her heart beat went back to normal and Bonnie was able to think again. She remembered what only a few minutes ago had happened and Bonnie embraced Damon and began to cry. Damon was startled but sort of liked being needed for his little red. When Bonnie realized she had to check on her parents. Were the OK? Hurt? Or worse DEAD?

Bonnie scrambled to get up and go through her newly messy room down the hall toward her parents room.

**Please review and Thank you for all kind words I am glad you guys like it. I won't be able to update for a is pretty long so enjoy. **

**~kdncr124  
**


	5. Goodbyes

When Bonnie realized she had to check on her parents. Were the OK? Hurt? Or worse DEAD? Bonnie scrambled to get up and go through her newly messy room down the hall toward her parent's room.

Bonnie got to the big white door and turned the door knob only to see a perfect room. Her parents weren't there. Maybe they had been kidnapped by the mattress killer. She ran towards the kitchen she had left her mother cleaning before bed. She found a note saying: Bonnie Dad and I went to Aunt T's house for cards and drinks be back soon Love Mom and Dad. Bonnie was relieved when she had seen the note she knew no one was in danger and her parents were OK. She made it to her room once more and started to pick up a few items off her floor. Her parents were going to be so angry luckily Bonnie was moving soon and mattresses were already provided in your dorm room.

"What am I going to do about tonight though?" Bonnie said

"You could come to my house" Damon said

"Oh my gosh Damon, I forgot you were still here!" Bonnie said struggling to speak

"Sweet song bird how could forget about your knight in shining armor?" Damon said walking closer each word he spoke until he was inches away from her.

"Don't say that!" Bonnie yelled at him "My knight in shining armor is dead to me"

"Forget about that Taylor guy I will be your savior from now on, my name is Salvatore plus he isn't as charming as I am." Damon said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Bonnie smacked Damon across the face leaving a temporary red hand print on his cheek.

"He might be dead to me now but he was more charming than you will ever be. Taylor was kind, sweet, giving and honest." Bonnie spoke these words with fire underneath each word.

"Ha! That guy, KIND, he was calling you weird and he was SWEET when he blamed you for his dramatic faint. You say he was GIVING the only thing he gave you was a ripped mattress and HONESTLEY he never liked you but that didn't stop him from trying to kill you." Damon said stinging Bonnie with every word he spoke.

Bonnie raised her hand to slap him harder this time but Damon stopped her before she could. Damon pulled Bonnie towards her closet got a bag stuffed some clothes in it which Bonnie knew DID NOT match at all. He got her ,once used as weapons, flips flops on her feet and grabbed her red purse as they walked out of the house. Bonnie didn't like to be dragged around like this it wasn't fun and Damon had really gotten her mad. If only she could think of a spell to get her out of this. Bonnie knew just the one that would work it was called "Go"

Bonnie began to chant these words over and over again

_In the wild_

_you are mild_

_let me go_

_you wont say no _

"You think that works red? You just made that up you have to work on that. Get in the car my little sandwich or I'll eat you. Damon spoke laughing the whole time

"You know Damon my powers will get stronger and ding dong the vamps dead. I am not going anywhere with you I am going back inside my house and to bed, I have to see Meredith tomorrow anyway. I can't see her if you kill me plus, I know your scared of her should I call her right now and tell her what you are doing." Bonnie knew she had him this time but she didn't have her phone she had left it upstairs where Taylor had fallen earlier today. He wouldn't know that right?

Damon just smirked at Bonnie and said " Call her Bonnie !I would like to ask Meredith what time she is leaving tomorrow. And why you are such a bad liar."

"Fine you already know I don't have my phone I'll get in the car but first can you tell me where you are taking me I am really tired. The boarding house or a hotel would be ok I just have to write mom a note first." Bonnie surrendering to Damon

"Little red you will be back before your mother even knows you were gone and you will get to tell Meredith good-bye because I will drive you myself. You are going to have a little sleep over with me tonight so psycho Taylor doesn't try to hurt you. And for your phone is it red like your beautiful hair because if it is check your pocket." Damon said smiling while getting in the car and putting it in drive waiting for Bonnie to get in. Bonnie checked her pocket and Damon was right it was there he must have put it there. Bonnie finally got in and they drove to the boarding house.

Damon carried Bonnie the whole way to his bedroom showing her he was a better knight than Taylor had been. Bonnie didn't fight much because Bonnie didn't really have the strength to climb 3 flights of stairs and it was just easier. Once in Damon's room she climbed into his bed and closed her eyes. Damon didn't agree with that quite yet though he hadn't gotten any reward for today and he was hungry.

"I don't think so my little song bird I have saved you many times today don't I get a reward?" Damon said pleading a bit because he didn't want to hurt her in any way. Bonnie's eye flew open she hadn't thought about that all day. Damon only deserved it but knew she was quite tired and quite mad at him also.

"Damon come get your reward but please be careful." Bonnie said closing her eyes and pulling her hair back with one hand. Bonnie held herself with her other arm she always did this when she got a shot so it must work for a vampire bite too. Damon watched her as he walked closer to Bonnie he could tell she was scared and didn't trust him. Damon went in and got his reward. Damon grabbed Bonnie's finger and put it in his mouth and sucked until he was satisfied. He didn't need much anyway to keep his hunger quite plus while Bonnie was sleeping he could always drain a willing girl easily. Bonnie didn't open her eyes until Damon spoke.

"Bonnie it's alright I am done thanks I loved my reward. My love, its time for you to get some sleep its very late. I am going to go sleep in the guest room, you stay here tonight I'll come wake you up in the morning when I am ready to go." Damon said about to shut the door

"Wait Damon can you please stay I don't feel like being alone tonight." Bonnie spoke each word with compassion in them

"Bonnie I'll be right next door plus I'm not your boyfriend, knight in shining armor , I am nothing to you go to bed now!" Damon said while slamming the door behind him.

The night was peaceful until the sunlight woke her up. She stood up to close the blinds but the light didn't go away. Then a voice began to say those words she hated to hear "Don't go to Penn State" but at the end she walked up towards the light reaching her hands out for it to grab her and then finally she reached further and touched the light. Suddenly, she was pulled back by Damon as she screamed and kicked that's when she saw her face. Elena Gilbert, her friend and she knew it was her because Elena had said what she thought if Elena was alive "Bonnie does Stefan know you are in Damon's room?" Elena never liked the idea of Damon getting to close to any of her friends. Bonnie came back to reality and was in Damon's grip fighting to get out of it. She was thrown on the bed with her body crushed by Damon's .Her arms were raised above her head in a death grip with Damon's wrapped around them. He was calming her down and she felt his powers breaking through her walls.

"Damon she's back, Elena, she contacted me she's the light." Bonnie said with a grin across her face

"Have you gone crazy red Elena is dead Dead as in… she isn't coming back." Damon spoke

"No she is the light I saw her, you have to believe me she told me not to go to college and to tell Stefan I was in your room." Bonnie was determined to persuade Damon

"No Bonnie you tried burning you hand with a candle light that's what you're probably thinking of but you did say "don't go to Penn state" And it's not a good idea to tell Stefan anything alright. We need to go anyway or you won't be able to tell Meredith good-bye."

"Well Damon you need to bail me out first. Unlock the handcuffs and let me out of the jail cell. Or I can't go anywhere." Bonnie said grinning

"Red made a funny and wouldn't you like to know what I can do with handcuffs I can show you someday ,you can be my prisoner and I the cop unless you wanted to switch roles." Damon said knowing it would make Bonnie uncomfortable.

They drove to Meredith's house just in time before she left to go to LA University. Bonnie gave Meredith a hug with tears streaming down her face not wanting to let go of her friend.

"Why is Damon here?" Meredith asked Bonnie

"Why would I know Meredith I didn't invite him." Bonnie told her it wasn't a full lie but she didn't invite him.

"Well I am going to leave now you have fun at Penn state and call me everyday if you can I am going to miss you Bon Bon" Meredith said giving Bonnie a squeeze before she let go.

"I am going to miss you Meredith be safe and be careful who you let inside your dorm" Damon told Meredith since he wasn't going to have to put up with this stupid human much longer he went to shake her hand but she wound up hugging him to warn him.

"If you hurt Bonnie I will come back and put a wooden steak through your heart myself got it." Meredith threatened

"Ok see you later" Bonnie and Damon said n' sync as Bonnie waved as Meredith drove off towards LA.


	6. PSU

Today was the day; all the boxes were in Bonnie's car and all that needed to be in the car was Bonnie. She hugged her good-byes to her family and Matt. She would miss Matt but he was leaving to go spend time in Maryland with some family that lived up there so there was no reason to stay. It was time for her to leave sweet ole Virginia but she ran upstairs to her bedroom for one last look. Bonnie would come home on holidays if she could. As she looked around she knew it was a good decision to go to Penn state even though Elena had told her not to. She closed her window, a month ago Damon had saved her life, but where Damon was people died and her parents weren't going to be supper. She ran down stairs and got in the car telling everyone good-bye once more.

Her 6 hour drive in the car was going to be fun with her travel cd's she had made. As she made it out of Virginia it was getting dark and she hadn't eaten all day, well real food anyway. She stopped 30 minutes outside of Penn State at a diner called "Four darlings". Bonnie ordered some chicken nuggets and fries with nice tall lemonade. The waitress was a short blonde who looked exactly like Elena Gilbert but it couldn't be she is dead and she is the light. She was very nice and asked if she was new in town.

"Well yes I am actually my name is Bonnie I just moved here from Virginia" Bonnie said giving her a warm smile

"That so sweet dear welcome to Pennsylvania I am Kat by the way I know some friends down in Virginia they say it's a very nice place. You said you are going to Penn State I am going there but I am in my last year." Kat said with a smile

"Oh well its nice to meet you Kat I hope to see you around PSU some time maybe you can give me a tour. Nice talking to you." Bonnie spoke with happiness in her voice.

"Nice talking to you Bonnie and if you need anything just give me a call here is your check, see you around." Kat said with a smile and left

Kat had written her number on the merchant's copy of the check so Bonnie put it in her purse after leaving exact change for the bill and a nice tip. Bonnie drove to Penn state and got up to her dorm with a few things out of her car. When Bonnie got up to her dorm she found out she was by herselfm no roommate. She went back to her car and got a few more things when she had bumped into an amazing guy. Wyatt was his name he is a junior and he helped Bonnie carry the rest of her stuff to her dorm.

"Thanks, Wyatt was it? Bonnie asked with a smile

"Yes your welcome and I didn't catch your name" Wyatt spoke in his deep velvet voice

"Oh I am … I am Bonnie that's right well uh Thanks again night." Bonnie spoke embarrassed and angry with herself for looking like a complete idiot in front of the first guy she meets. Once in her dorm she found some pj's and her sheets to put on the bed to get ready for sleep. It was 11:00 and she was wiped a 6 hour drive wasn't as much fun as she imagined.

She fell asleep right away but woke up to a knock at her room. Her red, haystack hair , and drool stained face rushed towards the door. Bonnie was not a morning person and it made her very mad to be woken up she didn't get any morning classed this semester so who could be at her door? Bonnie opened the door to see Wyatt standing there with two hot chocolates in his hands.

"Hey Bonnie I thought you would like a tour of our school you up for it? Wyatt asked

"Um ya what time is it can you give me 30 minutes to get ready?" Bonnie said in a whisper that she could barley hear

"Bonnie its 1 in the afternoon and I will wait for near the front steps in 30 okay. Here drink some of this to wake you up. See you then Bonnie." Wyatt spoke as he went near the front of the school.

"What am I going to wear" Bonnie asked herself "Wait which box has my clothes in it?"

Bonnie rushed towards the front of the school she was a few minutes late and she hoped Wyatt wouldn't mind. She saw Wyatt standing right where he said he would.

"Hey there you ready to see the campus where is your first class today?"

Wyatt asked

"I have lit at 1:00" Bonnie said smiling

"You should have listened" Wyatt told Bonnie

"What are you talking about" Bonnie a little confused

"You shouldn't be here you should have listened to Elena" Wyatt said in a deeper voice

"What? How do you know about Elena?" Bonnie said walking away from Wyatt

Bonnie ran away from Wyatt towards her room but somehow bumped into Wyatt again.

"How did you do that?' Bonnie asked already thinking he must be a vampire

"What are you talking about Bonnie? Do what?" Wyatt spoke very innocently "Are you ready for your tour when is your 1st class?"

"Umm Lit at 1:00.I thought I already told you that." Bonnie asked very confused but knew it wouldn't be the last time things would be strange

"No but we should get started." Wyatt spoke as he headed toward the main hall.


	7. Date

**I am getting a lot of hits I appreciate the reviews Thank you for all those who are reading. I need some more ****reviews**** Please! I would love to know how good or bad the story is. I have some great ideas. Please review I'm going to try to get 5 reviews or more for this chapter it would be so nice! Risky stuff in this ch.**

**~kdancr124**

Bonnie ran away from Wyatt towards her room but somehow bumped into Wyatt again.

"How did you do that?' Bonnie asked already thinking he must be a vampire

"What are you talking about Bonnie? Do what?" Wyatt spoke very innocently "Are you ready for your tour when is your 1st class?"

"Umm Lit at 1:00.I thought I already told you that." Bonnie asked very confused but knew it wouldn't be the last time things would be strange

"No but we should get started." Wyatt spoke as he headed toward the main hall.

Bonnie and Wyatt finished their tour when he asked Bonnie on their first date.

"Would you like to have Dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to but I have class in a bit pick me up at 8" Bonnie giggled

"I would love to see you at 8"Wyatt said as they parted their separate ways.

School went pretty fast since it was her first day but she couldn't worry about all the homework the teachers had given her she had a date with an amazing guy. She sprinted towards her room; she had to figure out what to wear which would take her about the full two hours she had to get ready. Dress after dress shoe after shoe nothing seemed to be the right outfit. She must have walked past the boxes a hundred times still with nothing to wear.

"Where was Elena when you needed her she would have known exactly what I should wear" Bonnie said to herself. Bonnie shivered but it was 77 degrees outside with no wind blowing. Bonnie turned around to close the window when she heard Elena's voice. Bonnie hadn't heard it in a few months and was so excited to see her again. Why did the car have to take her life? If Elena would have just stayed where she was she would have stayed alive.

"Bonnie listen you have to leave now" Elena said

"Elena I missed you so much but what should I wear Wyatt will be here in a few minutes so I have to get going soon." Bonnie asked fast knowing these things never lasted long

"Bonnie noooo…. That's not what I mean you die here" Elena said disappearing once more

"Oh darn wait I die here what does that mean? You never answered my question. Oh well I guess I will wear the blue dress."

After Bonnie got dressed and put her shoes on then there was a knock on the door Wyatt was 5 minutes early and Bonnie was nervous. Bonnie hadn't really been on a date with a guy.

"Hi Bonnie are you ready to go?" Wyatt asked Bonnie getting her bag and stepping out the door.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked

"I thought we go to dinner at this little place right next to campus. Is that alright?"

"Of course" Bonnie spoke with pure joy in her voice. The walk was very short which made Bonnie sad they had been talking non-stop.

"Table for two" Wyatt told the hostess

"Follow me" the hostess showed them to their seats as she put their menus on the table.

Wyatt pulled Bonnie's chair out for her and she sat down. Bonnie was so happy he was such a gentleman, everything was going as planned.

Out of the corner of her eye Stefan was sitting two tables away from her. Should she go say hi or would that be rude to leave Wyatt. Here Vampires didn't exists nothing supernatural exists really she didn't exists. No one knew that she was a witch she had gone away from Virginia in a way to be as far away from the supernatural stuff.

"I am going to go to the restroom before we order ok." Bonnie said avoiding any way possible to see Stefan. But before Bonnie opened the women's door she heard his voice.

"Hey Bonnie, how have you been?" Stefan spoke

Bonnie turned around only to see Elena's ring hanging around his neck

"Hi Stefan I have been well. How are you holding up these days?" Bonnie asked

"I have had better days but who is this guy your with?" Stefan asked

"His name is Wyatt but why do you care? Wait, why are you here?"

"Bonnie, you were Elena's best friend I will always care about you. I have come here to…

"You know my date is waiting I'm really sorry Stefan but I don't want to see you again I am ok and I have really enjoyed my self here. I don't mean to be rude but its been simple and care free." Bonnie told Stefan

"Bonnie I just want you to know I don't blame you for anything that has happened. I know what Caroline did and I truly am sorry."

"Its over I haven't thought about that in a while and I really don't want to remember it. Its nice talking to you again but I must go back to my table."

Bonnie came back to the table to see Wyatt had left.

"Great my first date and I scared him off." She got her purse and left. The walk wasn't far the street lamps were on and it made everything less creepy. The concrete vanished with every step she was getting closer to her dorm which seemed an hour away. Her hair was pulled up now; it had been in her face all day. A hand grabbed her arm which made her gasp and jump five feet off the ground trying to pull away. The street lamp began to flicker making it harder for Bonnie to see who had her .Bonnie took her free hand and began to claw free. The hand never loosened as she began to kick and scream for help. The hand let go of her and Bonnie ran as fast she could. When she finally slowed down she realized she wasn't near her dorm anymore. Wyatt and Bonnie didn't have time to tour the whole campus so she was lost like any other freshman except no one was around to help her. Bonnie tried to look at signs and recognize a way to get out. Bonnie was lost in a maze with something out in the dark trying to get her. She passed a street with no lights when she saw the thing that had her before. He had killed her mattress but what was he doing here she thought he was going to Washington or far far away from her.

"Taylor is…that you?"

"You know you really should travel with a buddy it is such a big campus you could get lost Bonnie." Taylor spoke something wasn't right about him

"I am going to my dorm right now I wish I could talk longer." Bonnie's powers were working at full speed and everything told her to run.

"Oh Bonnie please let me walk you to your dorm." Taylor spoke almost standing next to Bonnie

"Really Taylor there is no need I got my keys ready to lock my door and go to bed it has been a long night." Bonnie was trying to stall so she could figure a way out

"Bonnie I HAVE TO TAKE YOU HOME NOW!" Taylor yelled at her scaring her

Bonnie began to run with tears falling. Bonnie turned around to see if she could slow a bit when Taylor was gone. She looked for him in the shadows when she was up against the brick building her hair being pulled. Bonnie began to scream when his hand flew over her mouth. Bonnie could only smell blood; her blood the back of her head was bleeding from the impact against the building. She was thrown to the grown by her hair. Taylor ripped her blue strap Bonnie cringing at his cold touch. Her eyes filled with water as she saw everything turn blurry. Her hands were trapped above her head unable to move an inch. A hole was now present in her dress as his hand stopped at her hips. Her hair was falling near her shoulders and her high heels were lost when she had began running. She felt wet kisses trailing along her neck and then down her stomach .She was shaking from the drop in the temperature and not knowing if she would live through this. She knew she wouldn't feel a thing for all of her body was going numb.

"Bonnie it didn't have to be this way" Taylor said as he admired Bonnie's body "You tell your friend Damon the next time he wants to mess with me he will lose."

Bonnie had forgotten about Damon being present when Taylor had attacked her bed, what had Damon said to Taylor or have they spoken lately. Was this why he was doing this to her to get back at Damon?

Bonnie began to kiss Taylor's hand and then kissed his mouth. It made her gag inside but if she didn't want to die she had to do something.

"I love you Taylor" Bonnie said

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are trying to do." Taylor said furious. He wasn't as stupid as she told herself everyday. This wasn't any guy who didn't know her this was once a friend and he was hurting her.

Slap* Bonnie's face was burning everything was burning with anger and pain. Bonnie's head had stopped bleeding but she felt as if she was being stabbed a hundred times. Taylor had been kicking Bonnie beating her up so he could get what he wanted without a fight with her.

"S-S-T-O-P-P LEASE" with every word Bonnie spoke it made it harder for her to breath.

"Bonnie lets make this a bit more fun" Taylor said picking Bonnie up in his arms. Bonnie's whole body was numb and unresponsive. Taylor's arms were like two concrete walls on top of her. He wouldn't let her go she knew that she didn't try to get out of his grip Taylor had played football in high school and Bonnie was to weak. Bonnie knew what Elena meant today "you die here" ,Bonnie hadn't realized it was going to be today.

Taylor put Bonnie down in the grass as he took off his shirt. Her blue dress was being ripped. Taylor's hands were controlling her putting her hands around his neck and his mouth was kissing her whole body. Suddenly his pants were disposed and he grabbed her face.

"Bonnie look at me" Taylor hissed She looked into his green eyes but saw something else but didn't know what.

'Why are you doing this to me?" Bonnie finally got out

"No talking I'll tell you when to talk!" Taylor said and began to get a piece of Bonnie's blue dress to tie around her mouth. Bonnie had been screaming but didn't realize it. He stood up and ripped her dress in pieces. As he did his cell phone rang but his pants were thrown. Taylor crawled to answer the call: "Hello" … "no one was there now back to us"

"Err Bonnie, come out come out where ever you can't hide forever I will find you we weren't finished." Taylor said Bonnie had ran as fast as she could, she had found the darkest ally. She could see Taylor and she knew she couldn't get caught or death would be better than what he would do to her. He was coming closer to her with every step. "DAMON STEFAN ELENA WYATT SOMEONE HELP" Bonnie shouted in her thoughts.

Taylor stopped and went off into the shadows he looked like he was going home or giving up looking for her. Bonnie heard talking, someone else was helping him. Who was he talking to? Bonnie pondered a while but she had to get away from here.

Taylor came up behind Bonnie grabbed her throat and flung her down making her head bleed even more. The blood was everywhere this time every time Taylor touched her he just spreaded the blood around. He had done it, took everything she had and she could never get it back.

"Bonnie this won't hurt a bit"

"Just kill me instead please I don't want you anywhere near me"

"Oh but you always wanted this you are in love with me and I you"

"NEVER and not like this here! Please!"

He moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her gently

"Stop talking I want you so bad I have made up my mind"

He took her lacey panties and broke the side. She knew this was it he was going to take her now and then do whatever else with her.

( …= Kissing Bonnie before he talks )"Like I said this…won't…hurt..., songbird"

She closed her eyes and felt a rip in her waist. Pain that's all she felt more pain she opened her eyes and saw Taylor lifeless against the wall. She saw her waist really bleeding. She was in shock she dragged her body towards his. He was breathing but not moving what had she done?

She began to cry next to him not because she had done something but because he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Red he isn't dead." She gasped at the voice "Taylor couldn't have said that" she thought

"I know I didn't mean to do any of this I am so sorry" Bonnie said she said it more to herself than to anyone else.

"Are you ok? Is it ok if I come closer to you?" the voice asked

"No Damon you can't." Bonnie was surprised to even say that, she only wanted to be closer to him so she could hide her exposed skin "I am bleeding really bad and I have blood all over me. I can walk myself to my dorm." Bonnie stood up with the help of the wall. As Bonnie stood Taylor's hand yanked her down by the ankle knocking Bonnie's head against the brick wall. Bonnie was unable to move but she could open her eyes and hear everything.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Damon asked stomping on Taylor's arm breaking it

Bonnie just stared at him not able to say a thing

"I guess those darn things never stay unconscious for long, huh haha" Damon trying to joke

Bonnie just smiled that's all she could do.

"I am going to pick you up now your coming home with me."

"Uh- uh" Bonnie got out unable to move her mouth

"Red was that a yes because I took as a yes plus I don't care what you say I am taking care of you! You are my sweet songbird who just can't sing right now."

*sigh

"Close your eyes we will be there soon"

**Hope you liked it REVEIEW PLEASE so I can post up the next chapter**

**~kdncr124**


End file.
